Marth's Challenge
by Colonel Psy
Summary: Join Marth,Psy,Jason,Steen,Shinn,and Roy as they fight to win a tournament.
1. The Invitation

The names of the characters in this fanfiction are not based on anything; it's just their names. Enjoy! (Sorry for the boring title…I couldn't get anything better -.-)

Marth's Challenge

Chapter 1 The Invitation

It was another boring day, Marth was lying on the cool ground in Henesys. "I'm so bored…I could watch Roy smack himself with a baseball bat. Marth sighed. I really dun feel like training, I need to do something more enjoyable." The fluffy clouds rolled by as the day went on. Marth fell asleep with his bamboo hat in his inventory, so it wouldn't blow away again. Other ppl just passed by, ignoring the sleeping crossbow man. He slept for hours on end, until a loud BAM woke him up. "What the Hell!" He yelled.

A mysterious shadow was staring him in the face. It dropped something flat on his face then left. "Dammit, what happened to "manners"? He took the item off his face. A letter! Waking me up just for a letter! This better be worth it." It said:_ Dear Marth, You are hereby invited to a tournament held at Perion. It shall begin in seven days, stock up and be ready for fierce battles .I do so hope that you would come. Use the return scroll attached to take you there once you are prepared. Sincerely, Dances With Balrog_

"Awesome, a tournament! This is gonna be fun, Marth said grinning. I wonder if Psy or Jason got an invitation." "Hehe hold that thought," said a voice.

As the being popped up in from of him, Marth screamed."Psy!" "Sup." The wizard responded. "Did you get an invitation too?" Marth asked. "Duh, That's why I'm here, Psy laughed. Did u think I came here to ask what color underwear you have on?" "Actually it's blue." "Ugh…I really didn't wanna know." "We better get going," Marth said as equipped his bamboo hat."Yeah," Psy agreed. As they started to walk, Marth scratched his head."Um Psy, I have a strange feelin I'm forgetting something or someone I needed to ask something…OH CRAP!"

END OF CHAPTER

I hope you enjoyed it plz R&R.


	2. Training

Well then on with chapter two. Enjoy!

Marth's Challenge

Chapter 2 Training

"Grrrr…. Marth!" Jason roared. "Sorry hehe my mistake…"Marth coughed. "Whatever…so lets just go!" Jason said trying to calm down. Psy stood there grinning then sighed and ran to catch up with the Cleric and the crossbowman. "On the road again, yes we are on the road again um…HOORAY!" Psy and Marth sang. "SHUT UP!" Jason hissed."Dammit Marth, you shouldn't have forgot him and pissed him off," Psy whined.

"Hey I didn't mean to! You just appeared outta no wear and I forgot what I was thinking about!" Marth yelled at Psy. "Let's just get a move on." Jason said, sounding a bit less irritated. After the conflicts were over, a stone golem appeared in front of them. "Dammit, we better not do this Final Fantasy style!" Marth sighed.(You ruined all my fun). Marth shot soul arrows at it while Jason shot Holy arrows and healed us. Psy kept using 'Cold Beam' to freeze the golem. The stone beast soon crumbled. LVL UP 3x!"Dammit, no lvl ups!" Psy said angrily.(Fine…You guys are so picky…)Many hours later."I am done," Psy gasped and collapsed on what was now a wasteland.

"Any idea where we are Jason?" Marth asked, as he too was lying on the ground gasping. "We seem to be near Perion," Jason answered. "Looks like we didn't need to use the scroll, Psy laughed quietly. "Well let's go buy potions and food cause I'm freakin' dying here," A few minutes later they arrived at Perion's potion shop. "Welcome," the pot dealer said. "Lol…pot dealer," Marth laughed.(Shut up.)"Let's buy oranges too!" Psy suggested."Oranges!ORANGES!" Marth started bouncing off walls munching on the orangey goodness. "Omg…"Jason's eye twitched."…no comment," Psy's eye twitched, but then he laughed. After Marth's orange induced rampage, Jigglypuff may never jiggle again…. but that's beside the point. They left and decided to train more. "WAZZUP!" someone yelled. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Psy, Marth and Jason screamed in fear.

END OF CHAPTER

Hoped you liked it, plz R&R err just review


End file.
